


哭包

by mobeijun



Category: srrx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 05:36:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19941067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mobeijun/pseuds/mobeijun
Summary: R18，年龄差私设，差12岁，年下





	哭包

1  
张超无奈地看着身边含着一包泪的方书剑，一边把小孩往怀里带，一边向桌子对面的女人道歉。  
“不好意思啊，我弟弟比较爱哭。”  
“爸爸，你为什么说我是你弟弟啊？”怀里的小孩泪眼朦胧地抬头。  
张超无奈得把方书剑按回自己怀里，看着对面的相亲对象愈发铁青的脸色。

2  
方书剑从小就爱哭，他六岁被张超捡到，张超也不过是个刚刚上大学的学生，脏兮兮哭唧唧的小孩眼泪一淌，张超就认命得把他捡回了自己的家。  
当时那里还不算家，仅仅是张超为了上学方便租的一个小套间，直到方书剑住进去才真的有了点生气，像是一个真正的家了。  
本来张超靠着投资能让自己过得吃喝不愁甚至胡吃海喝，还能每个月给尊敬的母亲大人孝敬个几万块钱，然而一个已经到了上小学年龄的小孩的烧钱程度超乎了张超的想象。  
张超把前两个月里卖了特产网赚的钱一股脑打给了母亲大人，并央求她给方书剑上个户口。韩总答应得倒是爽快，只是张超拿到方书剑户口本的那一刻，只觉得韩总在坑他。  
户口本上，方书剑的名字后面跟着“与户主关系：儿子”，而户主，是被韩总单拎出去的张超。

3  
虽然解释不通如何在12岁就有了个儿子，但是张超和方书剑的“父子”关系，就算是做实了。  
小学，要上最好的；兴趣班，要报最贵的；每天的营养搭配要均衡，每个礼拜要带小孩出去吃顿好的……恋爱都没谈过的张超算是败在了小孩一次又一次的眼泪攻势下，毫无原则得当起了一个溺爱孩子的爸爸。  
“爸爸……呜嘤。”八岁的方书剑埋在二十岁的张超怀里。  
“好了，不哭了，晚上想吃什么？”张超搂住小孩，“怎么这么爱哭呢？”

4  
方书剑早熟得很，他十四岁就反应过来自己对张超的感情已经不仅仅是亲情，而且接受度十分良好。  
“反正不是亲生的。”方书剑面对黄子弘凡惊诧的目光，淡定得扒了一口饭。  
“可户口上那是你爸啊！你们这样没办法领结婚证的！”  
“你的关注点居然是这个吗！？”方书剑丢过去一个白眼，“说得好像户口本上我们不是父子，就能领结婚证了一样。”  
“哦，那你爸能接受吗。”  
“他会的。”

5  
张超觉得方书剑的叛逆期来得太晚了一点，怎么到高考都结束了，小孩都要成年了，这叛逆期才来呢！？  
“中戏的音乐剧系也很好啊，为什么一定要去上音呢？”张超循循善诱，“而且爸爸都已经是央音的副教授啦，留在北京爸爸好照顾你啊。”  
“我只是觉得太依赖爸爸啦，想自己出去锻炼锻炼。”方书剑趁着张超工作忙自己填好了高考志愿表，张超都没看一眼就被提交上去了。  
“还能改一次吧我记得。”张超不死心。  
“不能了，我改过了。”方书剑心如磐石。  
“可是爸爸舍不得你啊。”张超开始打感情牌。  
“爸爸，呜…嘤。”方书剑开始哭。  
“好了好了，不哭了！”张超手忙脚乱把已经长高不少的小孩往怀里搂，“这么爱哭，还要离开爸爸吗？”  
“呜呜呜呜呜……呜哼。”方书剑继续哭。  
方书剑其实也舍不得离开张超这么久，只是他想试一下张超对他到底是什么感情。  
“你就是作。”黄子弘凡吐槽，“管他亲情还是爱情，他这么宠你，就算你把他绑起来上了，他估计也不会打你一下。  
“嗯？”方书剑脑子有点转不过来，“你说得好像有点道理，但是我的志愿真的改不了了啊！！！”

6  
张超在送方书剑到学校报道之后，回北京的飞机上思考自己为什么那么舍不得方书剑离开自己。  
首先不存在担心自己成为空巢中年人的问题，张超捡便宜儿子的时候也还年轻，这会儿便宜儿子上大学了自己也才三十岁，正是浪荡的时候，一般这个年纪的男人如果想他这样养了十几年儿子，娱乐生活几乎为零，终于可以过单身幸福生活的时候，往往都该是欢呼的。  
可是怎么感觉自己已经是个中年单身男人，还是那种早年离婚，老婆跑了，自己拉扯孩子长大的那种偶像剧标准苦情女主她爹，张超默默在心里给自己鞠了一把辛酸泪，养过儿子的人，心里年龄总是成熟一些，嗯，一些！  
张超没有去过他十几年前向往但是被方书剑断送的夜生活，回家的当天就做了他三十年以来的第一个春梦，方书剑在他身上哭唧唧得流眼泪，一边哭一边喊着爸爸，张超一觉醒来，鸡儿梆硬，猛然才发现他对自己的便宜儿子居然存了这样的心思。  
不行，这样不行，张超当晚视频聊天的时候看着穿着军训迷彩服的方书剑纯洁的笑脸，觉得自己就是个禽兽。  
“方方啊，”张超咳了一声，试探着开口，“爸爸给你找个妈妈好不好？”  
方书剑在视频那一头一愣，瞬间眼眶里又含了一包眼泪：“爸爸不要方方了吗？”  
“哎呀不是，宝宝别哭呀。”张超隔着屏幕想去擦方书剑的泪却碰不到，“爸爸是想说方方也长大了，爸爸也应该找一个女孩子结婚了，但是方方还是爸爸最宝贝的啊。”  
“不是！你就是不要我了！”方书剑哭得稀里哗啦，“你是不是觉得我跑到上海来是因为不听你的话了！你不许找别的女的！不可以！”方书剑完全不给张超回应的时间就挂了电话。  
“不行，我要回家！”方书剑哭天抢地得拖着还没打开的行李箱就要走，被同寝的龚子棋一把拉住。  
“不是，哥们儿，你什么毛病。”龚子棋觉得自己完全搞不懂方书剑的脑回路，“你爸都养到你成年了，而且你爸那么帅，咋的还不许人找个第二春？”  
“你懂什么！？”方书剑甩开龚子棋的手，摸过手机又开始跟黄子弘凡打电话，语无伦次得表达了他当时填上海就是脑子进了水，现在张超不但没说喜欢他，甚至动了要找女人结婚的想法。场面一度让龚子棋叹为观止。  
“哎，哥们儿，我觉得你爸要是早有这个想法了，在你决定来上海之前就跟你当面说了，何必等到送你来了学校在视频里说呢？”通过方书剑颠三倒四的哭诉终于搞清楚了前因后果的龚子棋如是说。  
方书剑泪眼朦胧得回头看了一眼龚子棋，“哥们儿你说的好像很有道理。”

7  
方书剑等军训一结束就飞回了北京，回家却不见张超，不对，他今天明明没课！  
方书剑一个电话打给张超的办公室，得来的消息说是，张超相亲去了，并且对方还恭喜他将要有一个漂亮的新妈妈。  
方书剑飞奔到电话里给出的相亲地点，就看见张超笑得腼腆，对面坐着一个打扮朴素但是看上去就让人很舒服的女人，当然方书剑此时只觉得她是个狐狸精。  
张超真的非常有魅力，方书剑见惯了在家里充满烟火气的张超，却忽略了张超曾经也是个天之骄子，养儿子的生活磨平了他的棱角，但他依然光芒四射。  
方书剑吸了一下鼻子，冲进咖啡店站在张超面前就开始哭，于是就有了开头的那一幕。

8  
相亲当然是失败了，很少会有女孩在知道相亲对象有这么大一个儿子之后还考虑与对方继续相处，即使相亲对象是如此的优秀。  
“你啊，就见不得我好。”张超递给哭得直打冷嗝的方书剑一杯热牛奶，“我结婚了又不会不要你。”  
“不行，嗝，就是不行。”方书剑还在哭，“爸爸是我一个人的。”  
“好了好了。”张超摸了摸方书剑的头，“喝完牛奶早点睡吧，今天坐飞机累了没。”  
“没。”方书剑抬头蹭了蹭张超的手心，这么好的爸爸，怎么能给别人呢。  
还是得赶快找个老婆啊，张超看着方书剑，这么可爱的孩子，可不能被自己忍不住给祸祸了。

9  
半夜里，张超又逼迫自己在春梦里醒过来，醒过来时迷迷糊糊的，还在思考这一回阴茎被包裹的快感怎么持续了这么久，醒过来还没消退。  
嗯！？不对！突然清醒过来的张超瞪大了了眼睛，一个用力就想坐起来，却被莫名的力量给限制住了，张超抬头，发现自己的两只手被方书剑送自己的那一条粉红色领带绑在了床头。  
方书剑？张超急忙把木光投向自己的下体，眼前的景象震惊得他瞬间僵硬，甚至觉得自己还没醒过来，醒来前的梦里方书剑在给他口，醒来后，方书剑真的在捧着他的阴茎给他口交，小孩认真情动的样子看得他心里一点点得软下去，最终也没舍得一脚踹开。  
“方方，你干嘛呢！？”张超挣了两下手腕，抬起膝盖去顶方书剑。  
方书剑把头抬了起来，嘴角还挂着亮晶晶的唾液，眼角也是红红的，“爸爸，我想了一下，爸爸要去结婚无非就是因为这个，如果我能让爸爸爽，爸爸就不会结婚了。”  
张超没想到方书剑居然是这么个想法，一时间都不知道拿什么话去回应，难道方书剑知道自己对他的那些龌龊想法了吗。  
“方方，你听话，你把爸爸放开。”张超此时已经默认了方书剑已经知道了他脑子里那些莫名其妙就出现的不伦念头，说出口的话都带上了一丝不易察觉的哽咽，“爸爸结婚是为了你好，我……”  
话还没说完就被方书剑生生打断了：“如果你真的要我好，你就别结婚！”方书剑发达的泪腺再次工作，两滴眼泪滴在了张超的腿根处，冰凉的泪划过敏感的软肉，惹得他颤了两下。  
方书剑没给张超说话的机会，两下爬了上去，和着湿咸的泪吻住了张超，毕竟是刚成年的小孩，方书剑只知道用唇去触碰他日思夜想了六年的唇。  
“爸爸你知道吗，”方书剑放开了张超的唇，把自己埋进了他熟悉的位置——张超的肩头，“你跟我说你要结婚的那天晚上我都疯了，我觉得爸爸即将不再是我一个人的了，这一点我接受不了！我当初就应该留在北京，这样有我一直在你身边，就让你根本不会生出要结婚这个念头来！”  
“我想了很久，爸爸要结婚的理由，”方书剑自顾自继续说着，张超的裸露肩头已经湿了一片，“明明我们两个一直生活在一起也很好，所以，爸爸要结婚，只能是为了这个吧，那我也能做，爸爸不必去找别人。”  
“方方……”张超不知道该怎么说下去，他总不能把自己的心思剖给小孩看，他憋着不说，要去相亲结婚，无非就是不想把这些想法让小孩知道，他不是为了性生活而去结婚，而是为了扼杀自己对养子的旖旎想法。  
“啊！”张超突然惊叫一声，方书剑不知道什么时候已经埋在了他的胸前，在方书剑还小的时候，这个动作其实很平常，但是当时的方书剑绝对不会含住他的乳头。  
方书剑不顾身下人的颤抖，忘情地吮吸着张超的乳头和乳晕，舔舐着乳头上因为快感而激起的一层细小颗粒，力道之大感觉他是想给这人打下专属自己的烙印。  
张超被从胸口传输到大脑皮层的快感刺激得话都说不出，张着嘴也发不出声响，像是一条被按在案板上的鱼一样张大了嘴呼吸却还是被扑面而来的窒息感打得头昏脑胀。  
“方方……啊哈……不要了…你…嗯…你快放开…”张超说不出一句完整的句子，早就被搅成一团浆糊的大脑还存留着一丝不伦背德的良知，他还记得那是他名义上的养子。  
方书剑的眼泪一旦留下来就停不下来一样，他没有回应张超的话，再把张超的两粒乳头都蹂躏得又红又肿之后，唇舌一路向下，伴着眼泪从胸口到腹部留下一片斑驳青紫的吻痕，只有看到那些痕迹的时候，方书剑才觉得身下这个人是独属于他的。  
张超再次清醒过来方书剑已经掏出了不知道什么时候准备的润滑剂，跟梦里太像了，张超想着，他想提醒方书剑放开他，初次承欢本就疼，骑乘能将阴茎最大程度得深入肠道，第一次用这个姿势太疼了，但他的脑子是清明了，身体还停留在刚才的快感中，嘴皮像灌了铅一样，除了微张着小口喘着气，根本无法用作他用。  
张超怎么也不会想到，方书剑掏了润滑剂是往他的屁股里探，温热滑腻的液体就这方书剑探进后穴的两根手指一点点滑向肠道深处。  
“方书剑！”张超的挣扎扯得床头都框框作响，被异物入侵的后穴不适地张合，一下一下地绞着方书剑的手指。  
“爸爸，我喜欢你啊……”方书剑仍在哭，但张超并没有听见他说的话，张超身体的抗拒像是压垮他的最后一根稻草，他抽出手指，换上阴茎，对准了张超还紧闭的穴口，一口气挺了进去。  
“啊！”张超惨叫一声，三十年来没被碰触过的地方猛地被巨物侵入，撕扯的剧痛沿着脊椎一路攀升，张超不断倒吸着凉气，指甲狠狠嵌进手心。  
方书剑被眼泪模糊了双眼，他第一次做爱，知识仅限于舍友在这一个月里给他找的几部GV，他也没看到张超的表情有多么痛苦，或许说是他根本不敢看张超的表情，他发现等他真的孤注一掷跑来绑了张超上床的时候，他反而怕了起来，他害怕看见张超失望厌恶的眼神，那他干脆就不看。  
还没等适应期过就被大力抽插起来的张超咬紧了嘴唇，如果他的方方是因为知道了他的想法觉得恶心，想干他一炮泄愤，他也认了，张超想着，他这些年存的钱也足够在上海给方方买一套房子了。  
此时的方书剑同第一次出现在张超梦里的那个一样，一边哭一边在他上方耸动，原本以为小孩哭得这么凶是自己禽兽把小孩给上了，没想到反倒是自己这个大龄处男被刚成年的养子给干地说不出话。  
“爸爸，我喜欢你…”方书剑射的时候附在张超的耳边说着，在他深爱的爸爸身体里高潮的快感让他的身心都得到了短暂的满足。  
“啊…”张超这回是听见了，但是被滚烫的精液刺激的脆弱肠壁让他没能及时回应。  
方书剑在张超身上趴了一会儿，至今他的身量还是比张超小了一圈，趴得格外舒服，想沉浸在此刻的他终究要面对现实，他慢慢起身，解开了绑着张超的手的领带，小心翼翼地把深埋在张超身体里的阴茎一点点抽出来，失去阻塞物的精液争先恐后地从红肿的后穴里淌出来，刺激得方书剑差点又硬了。  
“你射得还真的跟你哭得一样多。”之前就感受到了鼓胀感的张超抬手摸了摸低着头像是等着主人批评的小狗一样的儿子。  
“爸爸？”方书剑没等到意料中的责骂，瞪大了眼抬起头。  
“你也还知道我是你爸爸啊。”张超在听到方书剑告白的时候突然就想通了，他们不过是名义上的父子，才差十二岁的两人在当时上户口的时候，原计划里就是当兄弟的，但是被养了十二年的儿子在床上叫爸爸，还是有点羞耻。

10  
“臭小子，你这样让我怎么穿衣服。”张超解开刚刚穿上的衬衣的扣子，露出了昨晚被方书剑蹂躏红肿的两个乳头，布料的摩擦让娇嫩的乳头愈发疼痛，“我今天还有事要去学校！”  
“嘿嘿，爸爸我错了。”下次还敢，顺利跟亲爱的爸爸互通心意又毫无心理芥蒂地在一起的方书剑笑得开心，摸过两张创可贴就蹭了过去，“爸爸先用这个顶一下啊，我一会儿去给你买乳贴，爸爸的乳头本来就很挺啊，看来以后不能直接穿衬衫了，被看到了我会吃醋的！”

11  
“方书剑你还哭什么！被上的好像还是我啊！”因为小孩哭着说怕痛还是乖乖被上的张超。  
“因为…呜…因为爸爸说了我哭多少射多少，我要是哭少了，呜，射的少了爸爸不满意怎么办呢。”得了便宜还卖乖的小孩一边哭一边艹着爸爸，觉得自己的逻辑从小就被爸爸教得很好。

——ＥＮＤ——


End file.
